The Sanura And Ambika Story
by Sanika
Summary: The Story Of The Last Female Saiyajins Sanura and Ambika!


The Sanura and Ambika Story  
  
Part One – And That's How It Started  
  
DBZ does not belong to us but to the rightful owners, we are just borrowing them! ~_~ The characters Ambika and Sanura are property to the owners who made them, who wrote this story! So no TOUCHIES!  
  
Visit Ambika's Web Page Here  
  
Visit Sanura's Fan Fiction Site Here  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura ran down the dark alley away from the building where she just was. Her heart pounded in fear. She hurt all over from just giving birth. A baby boy. One whom she got to name, but never see again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika finished up with her training. She sighed and removed her weighted armor. Her trainer and mentor, Shinji Zadin, had told her to hit the shower and report to the main hall for the afternoon study session. Ambika couldn't wait to see her friend, Prince Vegeta. Ambika has learnt a new game from one of the older girls and she wanted to share it with the prince.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura headed back to her house that she shared with some of the other teenagers in Planet Vegeta. She nervously glanced behind her to see if he was still following her. Sanura couldn't believe that he would allow them to clone their son. Poor baby Kakarot. Those sick people used lower-class saiyajins for their horrendous experiments and Bardock actually offered up their son for a big paycheck. Sanura felt no regrets. She had to get off this planet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
During the study session, Ambika whispered into the prince's ear  
  
" So wanna try out this new game?" She asked. Vegeta smiles and noses enthusiastically. They were interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Ambika! You are to report to the King's council immediately." Ambika looked at Vegeta, worried. He looked confused and shrugged. Ambika left the classroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura left her shared house. She had a plan. Sanura headed towards the palace. She was going to find out the latest departure times for the combat ships. Once she had stolen Kakarot back from the scientists, they would stowaway in one of the ships. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into Bardock. Noticing the guard, she slipped past, undetected.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika waited nervously outside the council chambers. As far as she could tell, she hadn't done anything so bad as she would have to see the King! Then her name was called. She got up from the seat and walked timidly into the room.  
  
"Ahh … Ambika," King Vegeta stated the obvious. Ambika bowed clumsily bowed and nodded.  
  
"Come here child. There is no need for you to hide from me. I won't bite" the King smiled. Ambika blushed and scuttled up to the King.  
  
"I have a job for you" the King announced.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura carefully picked her way inside the building. She used an invisible shield to disguise her presents. It was something Bardock has taught her. Walking towards one of the main desks, she ducked behind a plant when an armoured man strode into the room. It was someone Sanura recognised. It was the King. He was talking to a young girl. Sanura eyed her. She had shoulder length black hair and … blue eyes! That was not normal. Sanura tried to hear what they were talking about.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Job?" Ambika asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing dangerous. A couple of my stupider soldiers haven't reported back yet. I need you to go to the planet and check on them," The King explained. Ambika grinned. It sounded like the King was talking about Bardock and his team. Bardock wasn't smartest saiyajin in the pack, but he was loyal.  
  
"You'll be going by yourself as this is a small job. Do you think you can handle one of out smaller ships alone?" the King inquired.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ambika said enthusiastically.  
  
"Let me show you which ship you'll be taking" the King offered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura overheard their conversation  
  
"You'll be deployed tomorrow. It should take you a few months to reach your destination," the King was explaining.  
  
"Months!" the girl exclaimed  
  
"I know it sounds like a long time, but your teacher informs me that you are ahead in your class. You won't miss too much." The girl didn't look convinced.  
  
'Tomorrow?' Sanura thought 'That's perfect!' After they moved on, Sanura quickly exited the room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The King took Ambika into the main deport deck. She looked around anxiously for the ship she was to take with her. The King pointed a small spacecraft, designed for a shorter saiyajin. Ambika smiles happily and walked over to the saiyajin spacecraft. Her eyes wandered slowly over the design.  
  
'Hmm.. ' Ambika thought 'Silver, looks acceptable I guess ' and walks to a window, peering inside ' Better then I got last time…' and sweatdrops, turning herself to face the King  
  
"How do I get in?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura ran out of the palace to put her plan into action. She ran down the streets of Planet Vegeta to the lab that they were holding baby Kakarot. Seeing no guards she runs into the facility and down the halls to the chamber to where her son was. Unfortunately, the scientist in charge was waiting there.  
  
"Ah, Sanura. Nice to see you. You weren't trying to kidnap Kakarot were you?" he asked smartly. Sanura flinched.  
  
"Oh, of course not. I just wanted to say goodbye" she lied.  
  
"Goodbye? Where are you going?" the scientist inquired.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika looked at the King  
  
"Do you think its big enough?" She enquired. The King chuckled  
  
"Of course, your going on your own" King Vegeta replied "I want you to have a good rest for tomorrow for your departure" Ambika bowed to him and smiled slightly  
  
"Yes, Sir" and ran out of the chamber excitedly. The King smiles slightly to see such a enthusiastic saiyajin willing to do her work.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura panicked. How was she going to get out of this one?  
  
"Bardock requires my assistance on Planet Meet" Sanura said coldly. The scientist smirked.  
  
"Well that's interesting information. I'll have to inquire about that one" he remarked, his tone matching hers.  
  
"You can't!" Sanura exclaimed "Its meant to be classified!"  
  
"Then why did you tell me?"  
  
"You asked," Sanura shot back.  
  
"Since when does a hore like you go on missions for the king?" the scientist asked. Sanura was stunned. Seeing that she couldn't kidnap Kakarot, she turned and fled. As she ran, she heard the scientist cackling behind her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika entered her small room, which was on the west side of the palace. Prince Vegeta got her this room, if she did not, she would be living with her adopted father. The best thing she loved was no one told her to clean up anything, which was obviously on the ground. Broken saiyajin armor, boots and gloves scattered around the ground and the chairs she had. She proceeded with her usual routine, which was a quick cold shower and a bite to eat. While she was sitting on her chair listening to the local radio channel, she listened carefully about some teenage girl trying to get into the pub in the inner city suburb of Coroi town.  
  
' Stupid girl … how does she think that she can get into the pub.." she took a bite of her loaf of bread.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura slowly walked into the house, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She looked around tiredly and spotted one of the other saiyajin girls looking at her as she walked in and threw the door. The girl spoke up.  
  
"Hey Sanura, where have you been?" she enquired. Sanura looked at her angrily.  
  
"None of your business' Sanura replied coldly as she walked into her own room. The female saiyajin looked in shock as she never talked like that to them before.  
  
"Gee, whats wrong with her tonight?" one started. The other female, that accompanied the first one looked at her and nods.  
  
"Yeah, probably did not get her daily sex ed from a guy" replied as the girls that were in the room laughed in union. Sanura sighed heavily and laid on her bed, listening to the other females make fun of her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next morning on Planet Vegeta, Ambika woke to the sound of footsteps from outside her door. Unaware she was sleeping, she fell out of the chair and onto her side, an annoyed groan following her incident. Ambika looked to her right and squinted to see the red numerals on the clock. Seeing the numbers 7:50, she jumped up quickly.  
  
" I GOT 10 MINUTES!" she exclaimed and ran into her room, opening the closet. She chucked around the armor placed in there to find her best armor she had. Quickly she changed and put on an orange sort undergarment, followed by her good armor, boots and gloves. Ambika ran out of her room and to the bathroom to brush her hair, do her teeth and put on her pair of blue earrings, which were a birthday present given to her from Prince Vegeta. After she was ready, she ran out of the room, down the hall and to the chamber where the King was.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sanura woke up to silence. One of her housemates had left her bedroom window open and the sunlight poured in, illuminating the room. She yawned and stretched before she remembered her plan. She jumped out of her bed and sprinted into the kitchen to see what the time was on the only working clock in the house. The back numbers flicked onto 7:50 am. Sanura let out a muffled shriek. The mission left in 15 minutes! Sanura sobbed, realising she would not have time to try and get baby Kakarot.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika skidded to a halt outside the council chamber door. She knocked lightly.  
  
"Enter" came the guards reply. Ambika gingerly opened the door and walked inside. The King sat talking to Prince Vegeta, who was by his side. On seeing Ambika, the prince ran over.  
  
"Ambika, I heard. You're not going to leave are you?" Prince Vegeta asked, slightly upset.  
  
"Of course I am." Ambika replied "Don't worry, I won't be gone long … only 6 months at the most"  
  
" 6 MONTHS?!" Prince Vegeta wailed. " That's too long!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a cry baby," Ambika smirked, but she was only kidding. She put her arms around him and spoke softly.  
  
"You won't even notice that I'm gone."  
  
~~*~~  
  
As Sanura sprinted towards the palace, one thought ran though her mind … ok, two but the first was important. 'No one will care that im gone, not even Bardock!' As she ran past one of the guards who was lazily asleep. Sanura smirked and she used her invisible shield again to get past the rest of the guards inside. She walked past the chamber where the King, the prince and the girl with the weird eyes were. Sanura stopped and peered in to see the girl hugging the prince. ' Look at her, sucking up to the prince ' Sanura thought as she moved on to where the spacecraft was being kept. She cautiously looked around, seeing no one she deactivated the shield and calmly walked onto the ship. Sanura looked around and spotted the cargo compartment. Thinking it was a good idea, she got into the small confined space which also had first aid kits, blankets and cloths. At that moment, a guard came walking in. Sanura ducked and the next thing she knew, the lid was going down.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ambika let go of the prince as she saw the King watching walking towards them.  
  
"You depart in 2 minutes Ambika. If you wanted some time alone with Prince Vegeta, you should have said something" the King laughed. Ambika and Prince Vegeta blushed.  
  
"Arr, lets go to the ship" Ambika said quickly as she walked ahead of the King and Prince. The King looked down at his son, a smirk formed on his lips. Prince Vegeta looked up at his father and then back at Ambika, who turned the corner and out of sight. The King and Prince followed the long hall down to the deport deck. Ambika stood there waiting, her blue eyes laid upon the prince as he and his father stopped in front of her. Ambika bowed respectfully.  
  
"Thank-you for choosing me for this mission King Vegeta" Ambika said quietly. The King, being sort of a nice guy to ladies, put on a charming smile.  
  
"Ambika, your one of the best female fighters on this planet. I know you will not disappoint me" King Vegeta relied as he held a staff out to Ambika. Ambika's eyes drifted up and down the staff, eyeing the indentations of a foreign language imprinted on it.  
  
"Ambika, take this staff, I recommend it." The King said as he took her small hand into his and places the staff in the palm, closing her fingers around it.  
  
"ONE MINUTE TILL LIFT OFF!" the loud guards voice yelled as it echoed out. Ambika smirked and turned, walking slowly onto the ship. Ambika slammed the red button and walked further into the ship as the door closed and latched up tightly. The prince watched as the last seconds counted down and the ship departed, flying into space, not to be seen again for 6 months.  
  
"There she goes, I hope she will be back soon" the Prince said as the ship disappeared.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chapter, so, please review it, if this part gets enough reviews, I will put up the second! ~_~ 


End file.
